Estoy Contigo
by yumalay07
Summary: Basado en la canción "I'm With You" de Avril Lavigne. Mac se ha casado y posteriormente, divorciado de Brumby. Después del paseo en el ferry, se encuentra con una sorpresa en el aparcamiento del muelle.


21:05 Horas, 14 de Febrero  
Ferri "Esperanza"  
Sídney, Australia

Aquí estoy, otra vez, bajo el mismo puente, en la bahía de Sídney. Hace tanto tiempo, y a la vez tan poco, que estuve aquí… Sonrío ante el recuerdo. Harm, yo, y una casi declaración. Aquella conversación me llevó a esto.

Aquí estoy esperando en la oscuridad proporcionada en la popa del ferri. Que, por casualidades de la vida, es el mismo que cogimos Harm y yo la primera vez que vine a Australia. Intento olvidarme de todo pero lo único que logro es recordar más y más aquella conversación. Me dijo que lo que sea que sintiese solo le pasaba conmigo y yo, no supe interpretarlo.

Ahora sé lo que es. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que hace tiempo que dejo de ver en mí a Diane. Cuando me besó en el muelle, lo más lógico que pensé era que le recordé a ella. Pero, por otro lado, prefiero creer que esa fue su forma de darme las gracias por evitar hacer una tontería. Por evitar que acabase con la vida de aquel hombre, y con ello, que acabase con su carrera.

Él me quería. Por esa razón no intentó detenerme en mi fiesta de compromiso. Por ello se quedó callado en la iglesia, y no intentó interrumpir mi boda. Él creía que lo que me hacía feliz era casarme con Mic. Pensó que así sería feliz. Pero, se equivocó.

Cuando salí de aquella iglesia, siendo la mujer de Mic Brumby, morí. Le vi, tan triste, tan desolado. Y a pesar de todo, nos felicitó. Durante el banquete, pareció llevarse mejor con Mic. Claro, que mi marido, por aquel entonces, pensó que ya no tenía nada que temer. Pensó que se había salido con la suya y ya nada podría apartarme de su lado.

El único momento feliz fue cuando Harm me pidió que bailase con él. Estando en sus brazos me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, y a la vez la más miserable. ¿Cómo pude haber cometido, otra vez, el mismo error?

Cuando me casé con Chris, fue porque estaba borracha. Él me gustaba, y me trataba mejor que mi padre, pero no le quería. Ni como amigo, ni como amante, ni como nada… Fue el segundo error que cometí en mi vida. El primero, fue la bebida, y lo superé. El segundo, también, cuando Chris murió.

Echando la vista atrás solo encuentro errores, y más errores. Las únicas cosas buenas que me han pasado en la vida se las debo a dos hombres. A mí tío Matt, por alistarme en los marines, y al coronel Farrow. Gracias a él conocí a Harm, y a los que ahora considero como mi familia.

Creo que el único error bueno que he tenido en mi vida fue tener una relación con mi antiguo jefe. Si no hubiera sido por eso, él no me habría mandado a Falls Church, y no habría conocido a mi mejor amigo, y al que pensé que podría ser el hombre de mi vida y el padre de mis hijos.

Pero, como es normal en mí, todo lo bueno siempre lo arruino. Aunque muchos pensarían que Harm también tuvo su parte de culpa. Pero yo le di la estocada final a nuestra amistad y a un "algo más".

Ahora, por mis prisas y mi manía de malinterpretar todo lo que me dicen, y más si el que me dice las cosas es él. Cada vez que intenta decime una cosa, yo le entiendo todo lo contrario. Y claro, así pasa. Acabamos como ahora. El en vete tú a saber dónde y yo aquí, más sola que la una en Sídney.

Soy una ilusa al pensar que él ya estaría aquí, buscándome. Me pregunto la cara que puso cuando Harriet le dijo que me había divorciado de Mic. Porque de saberlo, lo sabe. Eso me lo ha asegurado ella. Lo que no me contó es como se había enterado Harm, pero eso puedo preguntárselo mañana, cuando la llame por teléfono.

Estoy aquí, en la popa del barco, debajo de la lluvia. No escucho pasos en el suelo, por lo que sé que nadie anda cerca de mí. Intento escuchar algo pero es inútil, no hay ningún sonido que pueda llamar mi atención.

¿Puede ser que Harm no esté intentado encontrarme? ¿Será verdad que le da igual que ya no esté con Mic, y no venga para llevarme con él, a casa? O Harriet me ha engañado o lo peor, es que él perdió todo interés en mí. Solo pensar esto último me aterra.

Es una maldita noche fría, y no cualquiera. La noche de los enamorados. Yo que pensaba que podría pasar el catorce de febrero con Harm, y aquí estoy, sola, perdida en mis pensamientos, tratando de comprender lo que ha sido mi vida hasta hoy.

En lo más profundo de mi alma siento que él no va a venir a cogerme de la mano y a llevarme a un lugar nuevo, lejos de todo. Un lugar donde podamos hablar de todo lo que no dijimos. Sé que él es el hombre del que estoy enamorada y puede que no sepa dónde está, pero mi alma y mi corazón están con él.

El barco ha llegado al muelle y es hora de bajarse. Me paro la primera y espero a que el puente esté preparado. Bajó del ferri y camino hasta mi coche. Mientras, busco por todos los sitios y todos los rostros, esperando que aparezca. No hay nadie a quien yo conozca.

No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué nada puede salirme bien? ¿Por qué siempre que intento ser feliz todo se vuelve un verdadero desastre? Solamente quiero estar con alguien, para no estar sola. A nadie le gusta estar solo. ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en dejarme abandonada? Nunca lograré entenderlo.

Sigo caminando por el muelle hasta que llego al aparcamiento. De pronto, mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente y me obliga a levantar mi cabeza. Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi coche y entonces, le veo. Puede que esté loca, o que todo sea confuso. Pero, ahora mismo, apostaría mi vida a que Harmon Rabb jr está apoyado en mi coche, mirándome, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Asustada porque todo pueda ser producto de mi imaginación, me acerco lentamente y al llegar a la plaza donde está mi Corvette, me paro. Él me sigue mirando, con la misma sonrisa que hace temblar mis piernas. Lleva un impoluto uniforme blanco y el gorro reglamentario en las manos. Sigo contemplándole asombrada y sin poder hablar. A él parece gustarle la situación, y es el que rompe el silencio.

H: ¿No me esperabas, no?  
M: Pensé que no intentarías hablar conmigo. –Agacho la cabeza-. Creía que habías perdido el interés en mí.  
H: Eso no creo que pueda pasar nunca, Sarah.

Como hechizada, levanto la mirada para encontrarme con la suya. Siempre hace que mis defensas caigan cuando me llama por mi nombre. Oírle decir mi nombre es música celestial para mis oídos.

Sigo ensimismada en el mismo sitio, bebiendo de la imagen que tengo delante. Harm, en Sídney, apoyado en mi coche y a menos de tres pasos de mí. Le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento y, sin decir nada, se levanta y camina hacia donde estoy. Se para justo delante de mí y me abraza.

H: Te he echado de menos, Mac. No puede imaginarte cuanto. –Me aferro a él y comienzo a llorar-. Cuando Harriet me dijo que te habías separado del canguro no supe que hacer. Después, el almirante me asignó un caso aquí, en Sídney, y me ordenó que no volviera sin ti. Todos te echamos de menos.  
M: Yo también, Harm. –Respondo, intentado tranquilizarme-. Este ha sido el error más estúpido que he cometido. Cuando me besaste en el porche del almirante, debí haber cancelado la boda.  
H: No puedes cambiar el pasado.  
M: Pero puedo cambiar mi presente y mi futuro. –Le sonrío-. Te quiero, Harm. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes.  
H: Yo también te quiero, Sarah. Lo que ha pasado no ha sido solo culpa tuya. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que no era a Brumby a quien querías.  
M: Ahora podemos cambiarlo, ¿no? –Harm asiente-. Juntos, hasta la eternidad.  
H: Feliz San Valentín, Mac.  
M: Feliz San Valentín, Harm.

Y con un beso, sellamos nuestra declaración. Ahora no habrá despedidas, tan solo la felicidad de tener al lado al hombre que más quiero. A mi futuro marido, mi amante, mi amigo, y el padre de mis hijos.


End file.
